Yasutora Sado/Image Gallery
Sado Anime Images Profile Images Ep158SadoProfile.png|Yasutora "Chad" Sado. Ep22SadoProfile.png|Sado before leaving for Soul Society. Ep325SadoProfile.png|Sado. Ep351SadoProfile.png|Sado seventeen months later. Ep347SadoProfile.png|Sado seventeen months later at Xcution hideout. Ep347SadoProfile2.png|Sado. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep12OscarPraisesSado.png|Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa praises Sado for being gifted by God. Ep4ThugsAssaultSado.png|Several thugs assault Sado after he saves Ichigo Kurosaki from them. Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia Kuchiki in his class while his friends watch. Ep4SadoGitanoHarutokiDiscuss.png|Sado, Gitano Shigeo, and Harutoki Ide discuss Yūichi Shibata. Ep4YūichiWarnsSado.png|Yūichi warns Sado. Ep4SadoCatchesBeam.png|Sado saves everyone from the falling girder. Ep4SadoArrives.png|Sado arrives on the roof. Ep4SadoFeedsBird.png|Sado feeds Yūichi. Ep4TwinsHoldSadoUp.png|Sado being helped by Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki. Ep4SadoInjury.png|Sado shows Isshin Kurosaki and Yuzu his Hollow injury. Ep4SadoYuichiFactory.png|Sado brings Yūichi to an abandoned factory. Ep4SadoEvadesShrieker.png|Sado evades Shrieker. Ep4SadoPlacesYuichi.png|Sado places Yūichi on a wall to keep him safe. Ep5SadoPunchesShrieker.png|Sado punches Shrieker, who lets go of Rukia. Ep5SadoStrikesShrieker.png|Sado uses a telephone pole to attack Shrieker. Ep5SadoHoldsRukia.png|Sado prepares to launch Rukia with Chad Catapult. Ep5SadoThrowsRukia.png|Sado launches Rukia with Chad Catapult. Ep5SadoFlexes.png|Sado frees himself from Shrieker's leeches. Ep5YuichiHostage.png|Shrieker holds Yūichi hostage. Ep5SadoCatchesUp.png|Sado catches up to Rukia. Ep5YuichiExplains.png|Yūichi explains his past to Sado. Ep5YuichiThanksSado.png|Yūichi thanks Sado for protecting him. Ep10FriendsBwahaha.png|Don Kanonji pose Ep10SadoFriendsAtShow.png|Sado with friends at the show. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Sado and his friends are called to the principal's office. Ep11IchigoFriendsFlee.png|Sado and his friends flee from Kagine. Ep11FriendsPonderRelationship.png|sSado and his friends ponder the nature of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Ep11RukiaPullsIchigo.png|Rukia pulls Ichigo away, to Sado's confusion. Ep12GitanoDropkicksSado.png|Gitano dropkicks Sado for being distracted. Ep12CrashBehindSado.png|Bulbous G crashes into the ground behind Sado. Ep12SadoDodges.png|Sado dodges Bulbous G's attack. Ep12SadoRunsAway.png|Sado runs away to lure Bulbous G. Ep12SadoSavesKarin.png|Sado saves Karin from Bulbous G. Ep12BulbousGAttacks.png|Bulbous G attacks Sado and Karin. Ep12SadoProtectsKarin.png|Sado shields Karin. Ep12SadoDodgesBulbousG.png|Sado dodges Bulbous G's attack. Ep12SadoPunchesBulbousG.png|Sado punches Bulbous G's arm. Ep12SadoFullbringBrazoDerechaDeGigante.png|Sado awakens his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Ep12BrazoDerechaDeGigante.png|Sado's Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Ep12SadoAttacksBulbousG.png|Sado prepares to attack Bulbous G. Ep12SadoVsBulbousG.png|Sado vs. Bulbous G. Ep12KarinShockedGesture.png|Karin is shocked by Sado's cheesy gesture. Ep13UraharaTalksSadoOrihime.png|Sado and Orihime being told about their powers by Kisuke Urahara. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Sado and Orihime Inoue watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Ep18OrihimeSadoWatch.png|Sado and Orihime watch as Ichigo runs off. Ep18YoruichiShocksUryu.png|Sado watches as Uryū Ishida freaks out over Yoruichi Shihōin being a cat. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Sado, Yoruichi and Orihime try to recruit Uryū. Ep19OrihimeSadoYell.png|Sado and Orihime attempt to bring out their powers. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Sado & Orihime being taught by Yoruichi. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png ‎|Yoruichi teaches Sado and Orihime. Ep20SadoDestroysWall.png|Sado manages to fire an energy blast, destroying a wall. Ep20SadoAttackPanic.png|Sado's attack causes panic. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Sado and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20FriendsFamilyRun.png|Ichigo's friends and family rush to the festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Ep20IchigoFindsSadoUrahara.png|Ichigo finds Sado and Urahara outside the Urahara Shop. Ep20IchigoBaffledFriends.png|Ichigo is baffled by Sado, Orihime, and Uryū joining him on his journey. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Sado watches as Ichigo freaks out over Yoruichi being a talking cat. Ep20IchigoFriendsEnter.png|Sado and his friends enter the Senkaimon. Soul Society arc Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Sado before entering Karakura High School. Ep37OscarsCoin.png|Detail of Sado's coin. Ep37IchigoBefriendsSado.png|Sado befriends Ichigo after her rescues his coin. Ep21IchigoFriendsRun.png|Sado and his friends run through the Dangai. Ep21SadoSavesUryū.png|Sado rips off Uryū's cape off to free him from the Kōryū. Ep21KototsuChasesIchigoFriends.png|The Kōtotsu chases Sado and his friends. Ep21SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects Sado and the others with Santen Kesshun. Ep21IchigoFriendsSurprisedRukongai.png|Sado and his friends are surprised by the state of the Rukongai. Ep21SadoOrihimeShockYoruichi.png|Sado and Orihime shock Yoruichi by running ahead. Ep21JidanboSeparatesFriends.png|Jidanbō Ikkanzaka separates Ichigo from his friends. Ep21SadoOrihimePlan.png|Sado attempts to form a plan with Orihime. Ep22YoruichiAssuresIchigo.png|Sado and his friends check on Ichigo. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Ep22YuichiFindsSado.png|Yūichi finds Sado. Ep22SadoBringsYūichiHome.png|Sado carries Yūichi home in Soul Society. Ep22SadoYūichiHoriuchi.png|Sado with Yūichi Shibata and Harutoki Ide. Ep22SadoRecountsChildhood.png|Sado recounts his childhood to Yūichi. Ep22SadoYuichiPromise.png|Sado and Yūichi promise to keep looking. Ep22YoruichiExplainsProblem.png|Yoruichi explains why they can no longer use the gates. Ep22GanjuCrashesMeeting.png|Ganju Shiba crashes into the meeting. Ep23SadoOrihimeUryuWatch.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū watch as Jidanbō sleeps. Ep23YoruichiScratchesIchigo.png|Sado watches as Yoruichi scratches Ichigo. Ep23KoganehikoShiroganehikoGuard.png|Sado and his friends are confronted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. Ep23KoganehikoLeadsRyoka.png|Koganehiko leads Sado and his friends down the stairs. Ep23KūkakuGreetsRyoka.png|Sado and his friends meet Kūkaku Shiba for the first time. Ep23IchigoFriendsEncounterGanju.png|Sado and his friends encounter Ganju once more. Ep23UryuOrihimeSadoShocked.png|Sado and his friends are shocked by Kūkaku's response. Ep23KukakuBringsRyoka.png|Kūkaku brings Sado and his friends to an underground door. Ep24KukakuOrdersKoganehikoShiroganehiko.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to teach Sado and his friends how to use the Reishūkaku. Ep24SadoUsingReishukaku.png|Sado creates an unstable but powerful barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep24OrihimeLiesHunger.png|Orihime lies about being hungry to Sado and the others. Ep24OrihimeSadoUryuFeelReiatsu.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū sense Ichigo's intense Reiatsu. Ep25IchigoGrabsTail.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū attempt to remove Ichigo's hand from Yoruichi's tail. Ep25YoruichiReishūkaku.png|Yoruichi demonstrates mastery of the Reishūkaku to Sado and his friends. Ep25IchigoFriendsBarrier.png|Sado and his friends create a collective barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep25Kagizaki8.png|Sado and his friends maintain the cannonball while Ganju chants the second incantation for Kagizaki. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|Sado and his friends are suspended in midair when the cannonball melts. Ep25IchigoFriendsCaught.png|Sado and his friends are caught up in a vortex of energy. Ep25SadoGrabsOrihime.png|Sado grabs Orihime at Yoruichi's behest. Ep26SadoHidesTree.png|Sado hides from the Shinigami in a tree. Ep37ChadsPunch.png|Sado punches Tatsufusa Enjōji. Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Sado a drink. Ep37KyōrakuDodgesBlast.png|Sado attempting to attack Shunsui. Ep37OscarCoin.png|Sado's grandfather gives Sado his coin. Ep37LastAttack.png|Sado's last attempt to attack Shunsui. Ep37Tsukiyubi.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with Tsukiyubi. Ep37ShunsuiDefeatsSado.png|Sado defeated by Shunsui. Ep54FriendsSeeExecution.png|Sado and friends see the beginning of the execution ceremony Ep59UpHill.png|Sado and friends run up the Sōkyoku Hill to get to Ichigo. Ep63RyokaLeaveSoulSociety.png|Sado and his friends leave Soul Society. Arrancar arc 113Yammy defeats.png|Sado being defeated by Yammy Ep113SadosInjuries.png|Sado's injuries. 117Ichigo prevents.png|Sado saved by Ichigo from Di Roy Linker. Renji trains Sado.png|Renji trains Sado at Urahara's request. Ep134UruruOffersCake.png|Sado and Renji given cake by Ururu. Ep137UlquiorraConfronted.png|Urahara's group confronts Ulquiorra. Hueco Mundo arc IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. 144Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. Ep145ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo for the first time. 145Cannonball cracks.png|The Cannonball cracks. Ep146ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo against Runuganga. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears before Sado and his friends. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep150FivePaths.png|Sado and his friends separate down different paths. Ep151GantenbainneArea.png|Sado is confronted by Gantenbainne Mosqueda. 158Sado blocks.png|Sado blocking Gantenbainne. Ep157UnoDosCientos.png|Sado being pummeled by Gantenbainne 158Gantenbainne is punched.png|Sado gaining ground on Gantenbainne 158Sado catches.png|Sado stops the released Gantenbainne. Ep158SadoArmoredArms.png|Sado's two arms. Ep272BrazoDerechaDelGigante.png|Sado's Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Ep158BrazoDerechaDeGigante.png|Sado's Brazo Derecha de Gigante in its true form. Ep158BrazoIzquierdaDelDiablo.png|Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Sado and Ichigo meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Ep215ElDirecto1.png|Sado begins to use El Directo to help Ichigo Kurosaki get to Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep215ElDirecto2.png|Sado utilises El Directo effectively in his efforts. Ep215ElDirecto3.png|Sado destroys the foundation of the tower to help Ichigo bypass Rudbornn Chelute and his minions. Ep267ElDirecto1.png|Sado destroys a Hollow uses El Directo. Ep267ElDirecto2.png|Sado attacks a large Hollow in Hueco Mundo with El Directo. Ep267SadoRenjiVsBattikaroa.png|Sado and Renji battle Battikaroa. Ep267ElDirecto3.png|Sado fails to destroy Battikaroa with El Directo. Sado Vs Huge Hollows.png|Sado moving to attack a group of Hollows. Ep298ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo in Renji's movie. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Sado and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep346IchigoSadoMeetInXcution.png|Sado and Ichigo come face to face in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348SadoExplains.png|Sado explains about his skin. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Sado and Ichigo come face to face in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348SadoExplains.png|Sado explains about his skin. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. Ep349RirukaSadoWatch.png|Riruka and Sado watch Ichigo win. Ep349SadoAlertsIchigo.png|Sado alerts Ichigo about Orihime. Ep339SadoProtectsRenji.png|Sado protects Renji. Ep349SadoAlertsIchigo.png|Sado alerts Ichigo about Orihime. Ep350SadoIchigoWalk.png|Sado and Ichigo walk home. Ep350IchigoSadoRush.png|Ichigo tries to call Orihime as he and Sado rush to aid her. Ep350SadoIchigoWalk.png|Sado and Ichigo walk home. Ep353SadoConcludes.png|Sado watches Ichigo. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Ep353SadoStopsIchigo.png|Sado stops Ichigo. Ep354SadoBlade.png|Sado is surprised by Tsukishima's blade. Ep354SadoCollapses.png|Sado collapses in pain. Ep354SadoUnconscious.png|Sado and Jackie lie unconscious. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354SadoSearchesForWound.png|Sado searches for the wound inflicted by Tsukishima. Ep354SadoAdvises.png|Sado advises Orihime to help Ichigo train. Sado enters training room.png|Sado enters his training room. Chad attacks Tsukishima.png|Sado fires his La Muerte at Tsukishima. Ep356SadoSeparateRoom.png|Sado's separate room. Ep356SadoSlashed.png|Tsukishima slashes Sado. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Orihime thanks Yukio. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep352SadoKugoTalk.png|Sado and Kūgo talk. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362SadoLosesControl.png|Sado's mind and emotions begin to breakdown. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Urahara and Isshin catch Orihime and Sado. Bount arc (anime only) Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Sado and the others are caught up in the Mod-Souls training. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. Ep65SadoScaresAssistant.png|Sado scares the assistant. Ep68ModSoulsCaptiveSado.png|Sado tied up by the Mod-Souls. Ep68ModSoulsSadoHourglass.png|The three Mod-Souls with Sado. Ep68SadoSand.png|Sado's time running out. Ep69SadosTeamsWithNoba.png|Sado and Noba team up. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Sado and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72SadoHitsWater.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Ep73BattleAgainstHoBan.png|Sado and his friends face off against Hō and Ban's Dolls. Ep73WaterEntersSadosBody.png|Water enters the bodies of Sado and his friends. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Sado is unnerved by Ichigo's depressed atmosphere. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next actions. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura attacks Sado, Rangiku and Noba. Ep87SadoPunchesBaura.png|Baura is attacked by Sado. Ep86UruruPushesSado.png|Sado being saved by Ururu. Ep88FriendsWatchOverChild.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Ep89GesellAttacksGroup.png|Sado and his friends are attacked by Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|Listening to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji move on. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Sado and the others follow Uryū. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|The group prepares to leave for Soul Society. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Sado in Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Izuru arrive in the office. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Episode170KenryuExplains.png| Ep177WallsSurroundSado.png|Sado and Genga fight. Chad VS Genga 1(no logo).png|Sado and Genga prepare for battle. Sado vs. Genga (4).png|Sado and Genga battle. Chad VS Genga 7(no logo).png Ep176SadoVsGenga.png|Sado clashes with Genga. Genga sends Sado flying.png|Genga knocks Sado into the air. Chad VS Genga 4(no logo).png|Sado vs. Genga, Sado releases his left arm to fight Genga.png Chad VS Genga 6(no logo).png|Sado uses La Muerte on Genga. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231UraharaGathersFriends.png|Urahara gathers Ichigo and his friends. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Sado listens as Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Sado_asks.png|Sado asks Ichigo if Zangetsu has a true form. 239Sado_stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Sado and his friends. 247Orihime_asks.png|Orihime asks Sado which outfit he believes would be the easiest to fight in. 248Uryu and Sado arrive.png|Sado and Uryū appear to stop Muramasa. 249Uryu_and_Sado_stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249OscarPunchesSado.png|"Oscar" punches Sado in the stomach. Ep249SadoStrangled.png|Sado clutches his throat and chokes as Muramasa strangles him with his Spiritual Threads. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Sado fires a point-blank El Directo at a Hollow, which dissipates. Ep249ElDirecto1.png|Sado attacks Muramasa with El Directo. Ep249ElDirecto2.png|Sado uses El Directo on Muramasa. Ep249ElDirecto3.png|Sado uses El Directo in an attempt to defeat Muramasa. 252Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. 253Sado_throws.png|Sado throws Muramasa. Ep253ElDirecto.png|Sado destroys many Hollow using El Directo. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Sado Attacks Inaba.png|Sado attacks Inaba. Sado cut down by Inaba.png|Sado is cut down by Inaba. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Uryu explains that the barbecue could help Nozomi open up. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Sado at Nozomi's barbeque. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado stops Reigai Renji's strike. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Sado blocks Reigai Renji's Bankai. Sado Throws The Attack.png|Sado throws the attack. Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack.png|Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack. Ep323ElDirecto.png|Sado utilizes El Directo against Reigai-Renji Abarai. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji arrives to assist Sado. Ep323SadoRenjiVsReigaiRenji.png|Renji and Sado fight the Reigai copy of Renji. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Waiting on news of Ichigo. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. Ep340ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo against Ōko Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Music Images Bleach B Station S3V5.png|Sado, Byakuya, and Izuru on the cover of the fifth volume of the third Bleach B Station season. Sado Manga Images Profile Images 7Sado profile.png|Yasutora Sado. 45Sado profile.png|Sado. 74Sado profile.png|Sado. 76Sado profile.png|Sado. Agent of the Shinigami arc 39Young Sado.png|Sado as a boy. 39Oscar advises.png|Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa advises Sado to be kind. 1Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 1. 7Sado discusses.png|Sado discusses the mysterious parakeet with his friends. 7Sado protects.png|Sado protects his friends from a falling I-beam. 7Isshin carries.png|Isshin carries an injured Sado into his clinic. 7Sado's wound.png|Sado reveals the Hollow wound on his back. 8Sado and Yuichi hide.png|Sado and Yūichi Shibata hide in an abandoned warehouse. 8Sado dodges.png|Sado dodges a falling rafter. 8Ichigo and Rukia find.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki find Sado. 9Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, and Karin on the cover of Chapter 9. 9Sado punches.png|Sado punches Shrieker. 9Sado breaks.png|Sado breaks a telephone pole off its base. 9Sado slams.png|Sado slams the broken telephone pole into Shrieker. 10Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 10. 10Targets appear.png|Several Targets appear around Sado and Rukia. 10Sado flexes.png|Sado flexes the leeches off his body. 10Sado kicks.png|Sado kicks the leeches off Rukia. 10Chad Catapult.png|Sado uses Sado Catapult on Rukia. 10Chad Catapult2.png|Sado flings Rukia at Shrieker using Sado Catapult. 12Cover.png|Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 12. 12Yuichi thanks.png|Yūichi thanks Sado for protecting him. 13Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 13Mizuiro notes.png|Mizuiro notes Sado's parakeet has lost a lot of its vocabulary. 26Kon flees.png|Sado and Ryō Kunieda chase after Kon. 27Cover.png|Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 27. 27Sado performs.png|Sado performs Don Kanonji's pose in front of Ichigo. 29Keigo begs.png|Keigo begs Sado to not get involved. 33Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 33Students are summoned.png|Sado and his friends are summoned to the principal's office. 33Rukia distracts.png|Rukia distracts Kagine as Sado and the others escape. 33Students discuss.png|Sado's friends discuss Rukia's involvement in their escape. 37Sado notices.png|Sado notices something strange occurring in Karakura Town. 38Gitano kicks.png|Gitano Shigeo dropkicks Sado for being distracted. 38Bulbous G confronts.png|Bulbous G confronts Sado. 38Bulbous G attacks.png|Sado pushes his friends out of the way as Bulbous G attacks. 38Sado encounters.png|Sado encounters Karin Kurosaki. 38Sado saves.png|Sado saves Karin from Bulbous G. 39Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 39. 39Bulbous G attacks.png|Bulbous G attacks Sado and Karin. 39Bulbous G punches.png|Bulbous G punches the ground where Sado and Karin were standing. 39Sado punches.png|Sado punches Bulbous G's arm. 39Sado's Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Sado awakens the first form of his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. 40Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 40Sado defeats.png|Sado defeats Bulbous G. 40Karin is shocked.png|Karin is shocked by Sado's cheesy gesture. 41Cover.png|The locations of Sado and his friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 44Orihime bolts.png|Orihime smashes her head into Sado's face when she wakes from a dream. 49Orihime and Sado watch.png|Sado and Orihime watch the battle from a window. 51Cover.png|Sado and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 62Orihime and Sado attempt.png|Sado and Orihime attempt to bring out their powers. 62Sado envisions.png|Sado incorrectly envisions Karin. 67Sado trains.png|Sado trains to fire energy blasts with Brazo Derecha de Gigante. 68Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 68. 68Tatsuki greets.png|Sado arrives alongside Orihime and Tatsuki. 68Friends walk.png|Sado and his friends walk toward an area to watch fireworks from. 68Friends and family run.png|Ichigo's friends run off to get seats for the fireworks. 69Sado waits.png|Sado waits outside the Urahara Shop. 69Urahara greets.png|Urahara greets Sado and his friends. 70Sado reunites.png|Sado reunites with Kon. 70Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu enter.png|Sado and his friends enter the Dangai. Soul Society arc 71Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 71. 71Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu run.png|Sado and his friends run through the Dangai. 71Sado frees.png|Sado frees Uryū from the Kōryū. 71Kototsu pursues.png|The Kōtotsu pursues Sado and his friends. 71Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime protects herself and her friends from the Kōtotsu with Santen Kesshun. 71Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime cushions her friends' landing with Santen Kesshun. 71Uryu reveals.png|Sado and Ichigo are stunned to learn Uryū brought a spare cape. 72Jidanbo prevents.png|Jidanbō Ikkanzaka prevents Sado and Orihime from helping Ichigo. 72Jidanbo creates.png|Jidanbō creates a barrier to separate Ichigo from his friends. 73Sado, Orihime, and Uryu brace.png|Sado and his friends brace themselves against the shockwave. 74Jidanbo lifts.png|Jidanbō begins to lift the gate for Sado and his friends. 76Hironari explains.png|Hironari Horiuchi explains how Souls are divided up in the Rukongai to Sado. 76Sado carries.png|Sado carries Yūichi around on his shoulders. 76Yoruichi meets.png|Sado sits with Yoruichi and an elder in the Rukongai. 77Ichigo punches.png|Sado and his friends are shocked to see Ichigo punch Ganju Shiba. 78Koganehiko leads.png|Koganehiko leads Sado and his friends through Kūkaku Shiba's house. 78Ichigo and friends encounter.png|Sado and his friends encounter Ganju once more as Kūkaku's brother. 80Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 80. 80Kakaku Taiho.png|Sado and his friends stand around the fully raised Kakaku Hō. 80Kukaku orders.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to instruct Sado and his friends in using the Reishūkaku. 81Sado's barrier.png|Sado generates an unstable but strong barrier with the Reishūkaku. 81Ganju tells.png|Ganju tells Sado and his friends that it is time for dinner. 82Sado, Uryu, and Orihime eat.png|Sado, Uryū, and Orihime eat dinner. 82Kukaku, attendants, and Ryoka sense.png|Sado, Uryū, Orihime, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, and Kūkaku feel a powerful Reiatsu. 82Kukaku berates.png|Kūkaku berates Ichigo for losing concentration as his friends watch. 83Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Sado and his friends prepare to launch themselves into the Seireitei. 84Yoruichi taunts.png|Yoruichi taunts a dejected Ichigo over his inability to easily use the Reishūkaku as his friends watch. 84Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Sado and his friends prepare to create a barrier together. 84Ichigo and friends' barrier.png|Sado and his friends create a barrier with their shared Reiryoku. 84Kagizaki8.png|Sado and his friends pool their Reiryoku while Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki. 85Ichigo and friends are trapped.png|Sado and his friends are trapped in the melted cannonball. 85Ichigo and friends are caught.png|Sado and his friends are caught up in an energy vortex. 85Sado grabs.png|Sado grabs Orihime. 85Sado throws.png|Sado throws Uryū to Orihime. 85Sado falls.png|Sado falls to the Seireitei below. 86Sado hides.png|Sado hides from the nearby Shinigami in a tree. 101Cover.png|Sado and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 107Cover.png|Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 107. 119Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 119. 150Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 162Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 162. 171Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 171. 177Color pages 1-2.png|Sado and his friends on the opening color spread of Chapter 177. 182Color page 1.png|Sado and his friends on the first color page of Chapter 182. 182Color page 4.png|Sado and his friends on the fourth color page of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 191Sado is injured.png|Sado's injuries after Yammy defeats him. 201Cover.png|Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 201. 209Color page 1.png|Sado and his friends on the first color page of Chapter 209. Hueco Mundo arc 242Cover.png|Sado and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 242. 243El Directo.png|Sado uses El Directo for the first time. 247Cover.png|Sado, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Uryū, Rukia, Renji, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 259Sado attacks.png|Sado attacks Gantenbainne Mosqueda. 261Cover.png|Sado and Gantenbainne on the cover of Chapter 261. 263Plato Colmillo.png|Sado's desperate attack against Nnoitra is blocked by Tesra's Plato Colmillo. 286Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 286. 301Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 328Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. 363Color page 1.png|Sado on the opening color page of Chapter 363. 387Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. 409Color pages 2-3.png|Sado and his friends on the color spread of Chapter 409. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 424Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 424. 433Sado arrives.png|Sado arrives at Xcution. 435Jackie tells.png|Jackie Tristan tells Sado about Ichigo's training. 436Color page 1.png|Sado on the opening color page of Chapter 436. 440Ichigo and Sado arrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. 444Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Kūgo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 444. 445Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 445. 445Sado attacks.png|Sado attacks Tsukishima. 445El Directo.png|Sado blasts through a building using El Directo. 449Sado's training room.png|Sado's training area inside Yukio's Fullbring. 455Orihime and Sado protect.png|Orihime and Sado protects Tsukishima. 456Color pages 2-3.png|Sado and several others on the color spread of Chapter 456. 456Ichigo blocks.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. 462Sado and Orihime question.png|Orihime and Sado begin to break down. 462Isshin and Urahara carry.png|Urahara and Isshin catch the teens. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Sado fights Hollows with his friends. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Sado arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 499Sado is injured.png|Sado protects Orihime. 544Sado at Negal Ruins.png|Sado greets Orihime outside of the Negal Ruins. 586Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive in Soul Society. 587Color page 1.png|Sado and Orihime on the opening color page of Chapter 587. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Sado and his friends confront Yhwach. 614Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 614. 620Schutzstaffel arrive.png|The Schutzstaffel surround Sado, Orihime, and Ganju. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime catches Sado and the others with Santen Kesshun. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Sado and his friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 635Group splits up.png|Sado and his friends split up to search for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 656Sado attacks.png|Sado attacks Askin Nakk Le Vaar. 656Gift Bad.png|Sado succumbs to the effects of Gift Bad. 656Orihime and Sado are affected.png|Sado and Orihime suffer the effects of Gift Bad. 660Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Sado grabs.png|Sado grabs Ichigo as he falls. 660Orihime retracts.png|Sado asks Orihime if she is okay. 661Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 661. 661Ganju arrives.png|Ganju arrives to support Sado. 661Sado and Ganju confront.png|Sado and Ganju confront the statues. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Sado and his friends on the color spread of Chapter 686. 686Post-War Sado.png|Sado ten years after the war. Covers & Polls MangaVolume5Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Volume 5. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Sado and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. SJ2002-09-09 cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryū, and Kon on the cover of the September 9th 2002 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2002-09-09 cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryū, and Kon on the cover of the September 9th 2002 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2004-08-16 cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of the August 16th 2004 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-04-21 cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, and Renji on the cover of the April 21st 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. Sado Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONIchigoImmediatelyLeaves.png|Sado watches as Ichigo Kurosaki to find the entrance to the Valley of Screams. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRRukiaRevealsKnowledge.png|Rukia Kuchiki reveals what she knows about Tōshirō Hitsugaya to her friends. DDRUraharaDrinksTea.png|Kisuke Urahara drinks his tea as everyone else remains silent. DDRSadoUryuReact.png|Sado asks why this is happening. DDRSadoFiresElDirecto.png|Sado fires an El Directo at the fireball. The Hell Verse THVSadoSavesGirl.png|Sado saves a girl. THVKeigoShocked.png|Sado looks on as Keigo Asano is shocked by Ichigo's indifference. THVFriendsExamineSite.png|Sado and his friends investigate the accident site. THVMurakumoConfrontsFriends.png|Murakumo appears before Sado and his friends. THVSadoGarogaiClash.png|Sado and Garogai clash. THVSadoProtectsRukiaKarin.png|Sado protects Rukia and Karin Kurosaki from Shuren's fireball. THVOrihimeHealsSado.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. Bleach (2018) LASadoPunchesTeenager.png|Sado punches a teenager away. LAOrihimeRelieved.png|Sado sits behind Ichigo Kurosaki. LASadoInformsOrihime.png|Sado informs Orihime Inoue that Ichigo beat up some thugs recently. LAStudentsTakeNotice.png|Sado and the other students notice the commotion outside. LASadoCatchesSign.png|Sado catches part of a metal sign on his shoulders. LASadoOrihimeRealize.png|Sado and Orihime realize that Ichigo was present. Sado Video Clips ChadCatapult.gif|Sado uses Chad Catapult with Rukia. GruaTirar.gif|Sado uses Grua Tirar. ElDirecto.gif|Sado uses El Directo. La Muerte.gif|Sado uses La Muerte. Category:Images